Silent Lamb
by Jimbiny Lupin-Wood
Summary: 'She could have been pretty, maybe even *beautiful*, had she not covered it up. She was a short child, short for someone fifteen.'
1. Prolouge

~  
  
She could have been pretty, maybe even *beautiful*, had she not covered it up. She was a short child, short for someone fifteen. She stood at a mere five foot one. She would have had a beautiful mass of red curls, had she not straightened it and dyed it black. Her eyes were of a dark, mysterious green, an emerald maybe. She hid herself in baggy black clothing, and refused to speak to anyone, well, unless she had to. This 'she' was a young lady by the name of Lilianha (Lily-an-ha) Judeisha (Jude-ei-sha) Evans.  
  
*Lily, as she was called by her friends, was not completely normal, as one might say. For one, she was a witch, and went to a very special school. The school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was located somewhere in Scotland, though nobody really knew, since it was Unplotable. For another, she was two in one body. Schizophrenic, you might think, as that was what muggle doctors said. It was quite odd, when you walked in on her, whilst she was talking to her other being. But I suppouse I should tell you what she was. Lily was a Spirit Nymph.  
  
~ 


	2. Chapter 1

~  
  
Lily Evans. The wallflower, the one nobody would talk to, looked for the head compartment. When she found it, she saw it had a bathroom. It would be sufficeint enough for what she was about to do. She had to contact her other being , who just happened to be a Vampire Slayer in the 1800's. Lily needed to know more about the Crenqualis, a demon who fed off people's memories, till the person was a lifeless shell. Since her other being was a Vampire Slayer, she had adapted some of the Slayer qualities, strength, cunning, agility, and the ever existing knack for finding ooglies-booglies a.k.a. demons. Whilst she was putting on the spells to make sure no one saw or heard, she forgot one thing. To lock the door.  
  
~   
  
James Potter, the popular quidditch player, the one everyone loved, looked for the head compartment. When he found it, he saw it had a bathroom. He needed to go to the restroom. He walked up to the door, and opened it. Now, before I go one I have to tell you something. James Potter was not one to be easily surprised. But what he saw made his chocolate brown eyes go wide.  
  
~ 


	3. Chapter 2

~  
  
Lily got some useful information about the Crenqualis. The Slayer, Holly, had been much oblidged to give it to her. She found out that the only way to kill it was difficult to get. There was a chant and something she had to pour on it. The chant went like this.  
  
*Unto the light, bind thy self, do darkness bid, the soul within, kill the demon, all for now*  
  
The stuff she needed to mix to kill him were as followed:  
  
*The soul of a bird, long since deceased;  
The water of the holy, cast upon;   
Blood of the destroyer, willingly sent;  
The dust of a vampyre, staked though the back;  
A single hair from a virgin, unwillingly given;  
And taste of a kiss given by a stag*  
  
She had gotten most of it; she knew she need a dead bird's soul, holy water, her own blood, dust of a vamp, and a hair from a virgin girl. What she didn't get was 'and taste of a kiss given by a stag'. She pondered that to herself, until she heard some one come in.  
  
  
~   
  
James looked in the bathroom. Inside there was a girl clad in black, talking to herself. She was saying,  
  
'The soul of a bird, long since deceased;  
The water of the holy, cast upon;   
Blood of the destroyer, willingly sent;  
The dust of a vampyre, staked though the back;  
A single hair from a virgin, unwillingly given;  
And taste of a kiss given by a stag'  
  
  
'Huh?' he thought. 'What's she talking about?'  
  
Aloud he said, "Um..Miss? Are you okay?"  
  
The girl turned around quickly.  
  
"How much did you hear?" she said in a icy voice.  
  
"Er...since the 'Soul of a bird' part."  
  
She seemed to talk to someone else.  
  
"Holly! Someone heard! Someone heard. What do I do?"  
  
Then a voice seemed to come out of her soul.  
  
"Someone heard?! Who?"  
  
"A guy...Um...yeah."  
  
"A boy? Ask him his name! Now! Lily, you must!"  
  
"Alright, alright..." She turned to him. "What's your name?"  
  
~ 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: For everyone- A Spirit Nymph is a girl, that shares a body with a soul that died atleast a century (One hundred years for all you dunderheads ) before the girl was born. Only element nymphs can become spirit nymphs, and the elements are fire, water, wind, and light. Tree nymphs, per se, or cloud nymphs cannot become Spirit Nymphs, simply because, they cannot control the elements, nor do the have the power or control, to share a boddy with another soul. Spirit Nymphs, rarely get married, because for them to get married, the other soul, or being, has to like the person. Since this rarely happens, only two Spirit Nymphs had gotten married.  
  
  
~  
  
"Well?!" she ask impatiently. "What's your freak-hugging (A/N: inside joke) name?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...James Potter."  
  
"Ah...Head Boy...Holly? It's James Potter...The Head Boy. You know. The one I'm to work with."  
  
The voice that seem to come for Lily's soul sounded again.  
  
"James Potter? Huhm...very curious. Well, introduce yourself. If he's to be trusted, you can tell him. "  
  
"Whatever, Holl." She turned to James and said, "Lily Evans, Head Girl, at your service."  
  
~   
  
  
"Good Greif. *Where* could Jamesiboy be?" A insane looking boy, by the name of Sirius Black said.  
  
"Well, *Sirius* seeing as he *is* Head Boy, maybe, just maybe, he might just be in the Head Compartment." said Remus Lupin sarcastically.  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
"Sure ya did."  
  
"Seriously Sirius, you need to shut up." Peter Pettigrew, a small, but good-looking guy said.   
  
Sirius growled.  
  
"Si, you're starting to scare the first years." Remus, the voice of reason said.  
  
"Am I scaring ickle firsties?"  
  
"Yes Si, you are." Peter replied.  
  
~   
  
"Head Girl?"   
  
"Yes. So can you keep a secret? One that could kill you if you told anyone?"  
  
"I s'pose."  
  
"Well, that just too bad. I'm not telling!" She started to cackle insanely, not the happy laugh, but the truely insane laugh. She clutched her head and started to sob. "Not again. I'm too young, too young..stop it. STOP IT!"  
  
She completely broke down. "Crenqualis..must stop it...  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I need..I need...in my bag...a..maroon colored bottle...need it...maroon."  
  
"Okay. Hold on." He looked in her bag, which was sitting on a bench. He searched through it and found it in a pocket. He ran to give it to her.  
  
She looked at it and lunged for it.  
  
"Oh..Good...now, give it to me."  
  
He gave it to her, and she poured some onto her hand. When the touched her hand, they turned into bubbles. She seemed to absorb them. She immediatly calmed down. Suddenly someone, or more like someones, took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
~   
  
  
A/N: So, who took the sharp intake of breath? What was in the maroon bottle? And, Why did she act like that? 


End file.
